


Adventure

by MrProphet



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Adventure

“Now, you gave me your word, manling,” Gotrek growled.

“And I’m a manli… a man of my word,” Felix agreed. “I enjoy our adventures, and the risk to life and limb…? Pure spice.”

The dwarf shook his head, his spiked orange hair twitching from side-to-side. “Then what is the problem?”

“I just… Is it possible that we could focus – just for a while – on the damsel rescuing side of adventure, rather than the tramping through sewers fighting things men – and dwarves – were not meant to wot of side.”

“Felix…”

“Even a dwarf mine; a nice, dry, well-constructed mine. Rescuing dwarf damsels, eh? Eh?” He winked.

Gotrek’s eye flashed dangerously. “You’ll watch what you’re implying about dwarf girls. Your species may fling themselves into the arms of any rescuer who happens along…”

“Alright; I’m sorry…”

“Besides. What would a man be wanting with any girl who couldn’t be doing her own rescuing?”

Felix sighed. “Foetid dungeon it is then. Hurrah for adventure!”


End file.
